Fate Or Fault
by death cherries
Summary: When Sakura married Sasuke she thought everything was going to be fine. Wrong. When Sasori has to stay awhile she soon realizes how lost she has become in the marriage. Rated M for language, minor Sasusaku, angst. ONE SHOT


**Fate Or Fault**

Hello everyone! Just a small oneshot a friend of mine wanted! She wanted a SasoSaku story so here you go!

* * *

Sakura waited in the kitchen, waiting for Sasori to unpack his things up in the guest room. She looked to the side as Sasuke sat on the couch, boredom and impatience shown in his eyes as he, too, waited for the red head to come downstairs. Finally the sounds of footsteps were heard and soon, Sasori appeared. "Nice place you have here," he commented, "when I get back to my apartment, I should do a fix up as well."

Sakura just gave a meek nod. The incident from this morning was still on her mind. She couldn't shake it off. She could see the glare in Sasuke's eyes, daring her to even say a word to Sasori. Her old boyfriend from high school. _"Remember what we talked about earlier,"_ his eyes told her.

'_I know,_' Sakura reminded herself, '_I know…_'

* * *

"_He needs a place to stay," Sakura insisted as she poured hot coffee into the mugs, "his apartment is going to be rewired and who knows how long that will take? Come on, Sasuke, it's just until it gets done. Not so bad, right?" _

"'_Not so bad'?" Sasuke repeated to himself as he looked at the paper, "It's rewiring, and like you said, how long will it take before it gets done?" looking up from his paper, Sasuke looked up to his pink haired wife. "If Itachi or Deidara were his friends, then why hasn't he asked to stay with them?" _

"_I-I asked him…" Sakura replied quietly. The coffee mug soon crashed to the floor and a squeak came from her lips. _

"_What the hell did you ask him for?!" Sasuke exclaimed as he threw down the paper, "Why didn't you talk to me about this?!" _

"_I-I thought you wouldn't mind," Sakura stuttered out, "I honestly didn't know you wouldn't be okay with that…" _

"_It's cause you still have feelings for him, don't you?" Sasuke asked as he continued to look at her, "Isn't it? That must be the reason." _

"_N-no, it isn't, Sasuke, I just thought he might like to stay over. Honest." Sakura's eyes soon flashed to the floor, she put a finger to her lips as she forced herself not to muffle a cry. Nor to even shed a tear. _

_Sasuke looked upon his trembling wife and gave a sigh. Getting up from the tall chair, he then walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. Patting her hair, he then said, "I'm sorry, Sakura. You know that I mean it, right? I'm sorry I yelled like that." He continued to stroke her hair and soon heard her breathing go back to normal. Lifting his arms around her he then handed her a typed out paper. "Oh, I almost forgot. The exterminators called, they're quite a bit angry." _

"_Huh? What for?" Sakura asked as she bent down to pick up the mug pieces. _

"_The fee you didn't pay for," Sasuke replied simply, "the one for Miharu. She's _**your** _cat, so you should pay."_

"_But…" Sakura spoke as she dropped the wet rag from her hands, "I…I thought you bought her for me as a surprise gift." _

"_I did," Sasuke answered, "so she is your problem. So, take care of it."_

* * *

Sakura looked down as she remembered the event they had this morning. Now that Sasori was going to be staying with them, how long would it be until he would leave? She watched as he made his way to the small potted sunflowers that she kept by their kitchen window, his smile as he looked over and examined each and every one with a tender delicateness. Sakura couldn't help but give a small smile as well, but it quickly died down as her raven haired husband gave a grunt of attention. "Well, I'll be heading to the market now." He announced as he picked up his wallet, "Steaks alright for tonight? Want me to get anything else?"

Sakura looked into the woven bag, "Could you get some rice? We're just about out."

"Sure," Sasuke replied. And without another word, he had left.

Sasori watched as Sakura wiped down the kitchen counter. Her timid fingers, her solemn, quiet look. Her eyes that almost had no shine in them. Walking over to one of the tall chairs by the counter, he slowly took a seat and looked up at her. "Seems like you two are getting along alright," he said softly as he took one of her hands. "Surprised you don't have any kids yet. How long have you been married for already?"

"Two years," Sakura replied as she looked at him. '_His hands are still warm,_' she thought to herself. "Sasuke doesn't want children anymore; he thinks they're a burden."

Sasori looked up at his old girlfriend. Her emerald eyes which used to shine now were faded. Her skin that used to be so rosy, now almost pale. Her mouth that used to hold so many smiles, now only held frowns. "I see," he replied slowly after the pause. Licking his dry lips he now felt like a senior back in high school. A senior that fell for a pink haired freshman. "So how has work been for you? Not too hard I'm hoping."

"It's been going fine," she replied with a smile, "I hear your puppet making business is going good. Conjoined with Deidara's pottery and crafts."

"It is," Sasori sighed out. He smiled as he continued to hold her hands, eyes traveling around her. As his eyes began to gaze the corners of her face, he then noticed a small list on the fridge. "Hey, Sakura," he began as he slowly removed her hands, "what's that?"

"What's what?" Sakura asked, completely confused.

"This," Sasori pointed out as he reached the fridge. "'_Things to do_'?" Sasori repeated, confused as he scanned the list, noticing every word. Tend to plants. Cook breakfast. Get ready for work. Get house chores done. Pay taxes. Pay exterminators. He was just about to get to the next word until Sakura's pale hand blocked it.

"It's nothing," Sakura said as she put a smile to her face. "Just some stuff I have to do, that's all."

Sasori frowned. Taking her hands once more into his, he couldn't help but look at her again. "Sakura," he began, his voice cracking, "what's happened to you?"

"What do you mean?" she asked, even though she knew where this was going.

"Sakura…" Sasori began as he tried to find the right words to say, "why are you doing this to yourself? Why are you being like this?"

"Being what?" Sakura asked again. Tears were almost forming in her eyes. She knew what he meant by it all. This sham of a marriage. This lie that she was living. Sure, she married the guy of her dreams. Sure, she was living in the most glorious house. Sure, life was satisfying, when it wasn't. But how could she help herself? This was what life was supposed to be, right? In order to get what you want, sacrifices had to be made, right? In order for her to marry Sasuke, she had to cut ties with Ino. It was tough, but she won in the end. Sure, in order to gain Sasuke's love and trust, she had to stop seeing Sasori. It was hard, but now, as Sakura thought more deeply about it, was it even worth it? The boy she had married two years ago had told her his dream of having a family. Now he no longer wanted it. So what was she now? Not even she knew anymore.

"Sakura?" Sasori asked again, "Sakura? Are you alright?"

"Sasori…" Sakura began slowly, her voice shaking. "You…you don't know what it's like." Forcing a smile on her face, she then removed his hand from hers, "It only just seems like this because Sasuke is having a hard time at work. That's all."

"So it makes it okay for him to always take it out on you?" Sasori asked as he went back to the chair.

"Sasori…" Sakura sighed out, "it's just something we do. That's it."

"Funny," Sasori grunted out, "if you know the routine, why don't you ever tried to avoid it?"

'_Sasori, those words are just too simple._'

* * *

Throughout the entire dinner it was quiet. Sasori didn't have many words to say and Sasuke didn't have any. Sakura picked at her food as Sasori tried to start a conversation about the puppet business. Sasuke stopped to put his fork down, "You know what the difference between your job and mine is?" he asked as he looked towards the red head. Annoyance flaring in his eyes.

"No, enlighten me," Sasori replied. Fire flaring in his.

"Your job pays you less; you don't have that much clients," Sasuke shot, "mine does. Look how much it has rewarded me."

"Funny," Sasori commented, "too bad your house isn't as big, or glamorous as Itachi's. Your property is quite small, compared to his."

Sakura gave a small giggle to Sasori's come back, but it was short lived as Sasuke shot her a glare. "He's trying," Sakura quickly replaced, "really, he is."

After dinner, Sakura led Sasori up to the guest room again. Setting some towels along the bed, she then looked up at him with shy eyes again. "Sorry about dinner," she apologized, "Sasuke is like that sometimes."

"So I see," Sasori commented as he sat by the window.

"Well, if you need anything, don't hesitate." She was just about to leave as she felt his hand grab her wrist. His warmth radiating.

"I need something," Sasori began, "except, I don't know if you're willing to give it to me."

"First tell me what it is," Sakura answered. She could feel herself become both nervous and excited. Hoping, yet not hoping this was going to go somewhere.

"I want to know the truth," Sasori said as he loosened his grip, "tell me, are you really happy? Being with him?"

Sakura couldn't help but bite on her tongue. If she were to speak out her true thoughts, she knew that she wouldn't help but break into uncontrollable sobs. Taking her hand back slowly, she put on her best face and smiled once again. "Of course I am." Just before stepping out into the doorway, she then looked back at him, her smile now fading, "But…I think you knew the answer…even before you came here."

Walking down the stairs, Sakura then noticed Sasuke opening the windows. The evening wind came in and sent a chill to her, she shivered. "It's cold," she said as she clutched herself.

"What?" Sasuke asked as he looked back at her.

"I said it's cold," Sakura repeated, "Could you close the windows, please?"

"Just get a jacket," Sasuke replied as he walked toward the couch. Setting himself down, he then flipped through the newspaper.

Sakura watched. Anger and sadness mixed and boiled within her, "Could you close the windows, please? I'm getting cold!"

"Just get a damn jacket," Sasuke replied irritably as he looked up at her, "don't make a big deal of it."

Sakura gave an impatient sigh. Quickly walking to the fridge, she then tore down the list of chores, crumpled it and threw it onto the raven. "What the hell?!" he exclaimed. "What the hell is your problem?!"

"I just think that we need to talk about some things tonight," Sakura said as she was near to tears.

"Like what?" Sasuke snapped, "There's nothing to talk about."

A pang of shock and hurt hit Sakura as she heard his words. "Th-there is!" Sakura spoke, "I, I just think that something isn't right here. I mean, it just seems that you don't love me! This whole thing just seems like it isn't real! I thought you really meant it whenever you said you loved me but it doesn't! Sasuke, why don't you ever want to talk about things with me?" Tears now spilled out of her eyes now.

"Me?" Sasuke began, "There is nothing to talk about with you. It's simple. You're not the type of person that can understand the concept of things. You're not the business type; you're just a nurse for crying out loud! What can you understand about money handling? You can't even pay for the damn exterminators for your own damn cat!"

"It's not about money," Sakura defended, "it's just that, you don't treat me the way I want to be. It just seems like; I'm not even your wife..."

"I do treat you like one," Sasuke shot, "you live in a nice house. You don't have noisy kids to take care of. I don't ask anything demanding from you, what more do you want me to prove?! Are you saying that I don't _**pay**_ you for all that you do or something? Is **that** it?"

"N-no, it isn't! It's just that…just that..." Sakura was lost for words. She couldn't speak anymore. Sobs only came out. What was she trying to say? That she wanted to be treated much more nicer? That she wanted more of his attention and love? What use would it be to say those words?

From upstairs, Sasori could hear everything. Was this the reason why she broke up with him three years ago? Was this the man that she had wanted to marry? Shaking his head, Sasori stood up from his spot by the window and opened the door. While making his way down, he heard a crash and rushed down. A door slammed and as he made his way down, he saw a crying Sakura picking up pieces of a broken vase. Bending low to help her, Sasori's hands were only pushed aside. "It's alright," Sakura wept out, "this always happens. Sometimes when Sasuke gets mad, he hits something. It always happens. Always."

"If this always happens," Sasori began, "why don't you do anything to stop it?"

Sakura looked down, "I…I don't know, Sasori. I just don't know…when it happens, I know I just can't stop it."

* * *

Sorry, wanted to cut it short. A friend of mine wanted to hear a depressing SasoSaku story and I did it. R&R 


End file.
